


Conocimiento

by Sjeldenhet (Annhem)



Category: Sadie (Band)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Eventual Smut, M/M, Smut, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annhem/pseuds/Sjeldenhet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei conoce más expresiones que una mirada acusadora. Aunque ninguna se asemeje ni un poco a la felicidad convencional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conocimiento

**Author's Note:**

> **Comunidad:** [30 vicios](http://30vicios.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Tabla:** [Sugestiva](http://annhem.livejournal.com/1966.html)  
>  **Tema:** #24 - _Y respira..._  
> 

Akira. Lo irónico de su nombre es que significa alegría, y, evidentemente, lo que menos _posee_ es «alegría». Conocido por ser un témpano, inmutable a toda hora. Pareciera que cada uno de sus sentimientos y emociones tienen la misma expresión facial. Un cuadro repetido en la infinidad que deja la incógnita de si acaso habrá un detonante que provoque una mueca de algo, porque ni el disgusto es expresado en un mohín de labios.

Kei. Kei sabe que la felicidad no siempre se expresa en sonrisas, sin embargo. Sabe que no es necesaria expresarla en la efusividad, en el grito ni vociferar a los cuatro vientos que te encuentras feliz. Puede ésta esconderse por ahí: en el brillo de la mirada, en el querer beber un té sin importar que la música de fondo no sea de tu preferencia, bajo la mesa, en la despensa, en las sábanas, en el armario.

Aunque su armario no esconde la felicidad propia, sino más bien otra cosa.

La primera vez que lo vio y supo su nombre se rió de la peculiar _combinación_ entre el significado y el contenedor. Un mal chiste de sus padres para el pobre hombre o es que la vida se ha reído en su cara tantas veces que ya se aburrió de los juegos y se endureció como una roca.

Todo en apariencia.

Akira es un hombre firme. Kei uno muy determinado, obtuso y terco. Sobre todo terco. Akira lo sabe bien. Lo supo en el preciso momento en el que Kei una tarde le dijo «Aki» con los ojos perdidos en la frontera sumido en pensamientos que, dada su curiosidad, quiso conocer. Mas el temor le privó de preguntar. Porque ese «Aki» ha sido lo más romántico que ha escuchado en sus putos treinta y seis años. Y a esas alturas no sabía si preguntar rompería ese romanticismo en el que se obnubiló por segundos —en el que secretamente se quiso dejar llevar— y conservarlo, o, daría pie a la duda que carcome sus pensamientos. Si sí o si no. Contrariado. Acorralado. Emboscado por las emociones y las mariposas en el estómago que, Dios lo hubiese querido, fueran los jugos gástricos. Pero algo se fumó el Todopoderoso aquella tarde que optó porque fueran las condenadas mariposas y no los jugos.

Akira se pregunta si el etéreo ser, si el creador, hoy en día se arrepiente.

Kei le susurra al oído adivinando sus pensamientos que no, que no se arrepiente. Casi como si decidiera tomar el papel de Dios e incordiar al azabache a su lado, causando que llevase el quinto cigarro a su boca. Kei le regaló una risa sutil, de aquellas que exasperan al impasible hombre y logran por milagro divino que los ojos se achiquen mirándolo de forma acusadora.

Quizás Kei sí es Dios que logra semejantes milagros.

Algo que le conviene a Mizuki, que lo conocía ya y sus trucos, juegos sucios, manipulaciones, entre tantas cosas. Ganaría una apuesta contra Mao. Tsurugi un día de estos tendría que tolerar ver a Mao haciendo un show de _poledance_ en su pub. Y la imagen _respetable_ del mismo se iría a la mierda. Detalles que ninguno de los dos implicados conocen. Y si el día en que se llevara a cabo llegasen a verlo, Aki se ahorraría comentarios y bebería cerveza ignorando la presencia de todos en su papel de «no conozco a nadie» y Kei sólo se descojonaría en su silla, sin preguntar el porqué, muy probablemente lo olvidaría en medio de sus convulsiones.

Pero hay algo que es mejor que nadie sepa, porque muy probablemente Mao terminará haciendo show un día de la semana, fijo, por los próximos cinco años.

Kei conoce más expresiones que sólo esa. Aunque ninguna se asemeje ni un poco a la felicidad. Condenado Akira.

Normalmente entrecierra los ojos cuando muerde su manzana de Adán. Separa los labios y exhala un suspiro cuando pasea los propios por el tendón hasta posicionarse tras la oreja. Su garganta emite un sonido sutil que trata de acallar cuando las manos acarician su sexo luego de hurgar en los pantalones. El ceño se frunce de placer cuando logra tocar los testículos y lo envuelve en un giro certero que hace temblar sus músculos. El gimoteo lo conoce grave y profundo, emitido por la garganta en vez de la boca; se pierde en su oído cuando Aki se entierra en su interior.

Sabe que cierra los ojos por esa pérdida de consciencia fugaz que le produce cuando aprieta sus carnes en torno al pene y alza una pierna para empujar con ella las caderas del moreno y llegue un poco más adentro, en ese punto que tanto le gusta y le hace hundir la cabeza en la almohada jadeando a medias porque el aire se le traba. Sabe que Akira luego de cerrar los ojos en ese segundo lo mira, lo aprecia, devoto del resultado de sus vaivenes y hay un brillo particular en los irises que parecen un par de estrellas sobrevivientes a un agujero negro. Hay lujuria y deseo en la velocidad, gula en el beso y soberbia cuando decide torturarlo y hacer como que llega a la próstata pero se detiene antes y va más lento en venganza de ese «si sí o si no» de la tarde meses atrás.

—Aki.

Maúlla el rubio porque sabe que el miedo, la esperanza y en anhelo se van a entremezclar en las facciones.

Aki respira y empuja.

Kei deja de respirar y se pierde. Exhala todo lo que sus pulmones retienen y grita suavemente el diminutivo contra el hombro cuando lo muerde porque el orgasmo es demasiado intenso esa madrugada.

Aki odia que sea tan terco.

Kei sabe que es feliz porque de lo contrario no le hubiera dejado entrar en su vida. Su vida más allá de las sábanas, más allá del secreto en el armario. Su vida, esa en la que le prepara el desayuno en la mañana siendo un desparpajo de persona vestido con lo primero que encuentra a mano, práctico y sin una ducha encima todavía. Desprolijo como nunca nadie le ha conocido.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Iiigh! No sé cómo salió esto así, de ese modo, tan... ¿explícito? Si de ellos dos casi nunca puedo escribir algo así. Pero fue interesante hacerlo.
> 
> Agradezco mucho a quien se pase por aquí ♥.


End file.
